The New X-Men
by Falcon1
Summary: PEOPLE YOU HAVE TO BE PATIENT WITH ME this story is not the easiest thing to write.... but review my story please! I need to know how people like otherwise i won't update
1. The New X-Men

THE NEW X-MEN  
  
  
  
Professor X was in his office awaiting the new arrivals. He was hoping the new students will be worthy of being X-men. He was hoping they were because of the horrible defeat they lost to Magneto, Wolverine was still recovering from the fight several weeks ago, the X-jet was all but destroyed. Magneto had found a way to multiply his powers ten times over. He had heard that the new students powers might come in handy in some battles. "ah hear they are" he said as he saw them through the window go in the door.  
  
"Hi these are your new students, my name is David or Falcon or whatever."  
  
"Greetings David we are glad to have you with us if you all would like you may step into my office."  
  
All of them step into the Professors office: One of them was a man in his late thirtys, he was a strong muscular man with a great haircut, he was wearing a tight muscle shirt with blue jeans with mountain boots and a cowboy buckle also wearing blue tinted sunglasses. The girl next to them was in her mid twentys with a great body wearing a red tank top with tight black jeans and cowboys boots, her hair was red and in a pony tail. The boy next to them was a kid in his late teens about 18 with short blond hair good muscles wearing the same thing as the man.  
  
"Can I have your names please?" asked the professor. The boy spoke first "My name is Jon Riggs or you can call me Energy." The girl spoke next "My name is Misty Williams or Mist." The man spoke "My name is David Williams."  
  
"My name is Professor Xavier and welcome to the X-men masion/school, and to make sure we are clear you people are mutants are you not." David answered him, "Yes we are, I have bird like powers, Misty can control lce, and Jon can control any kind of energy." "Can you demestrate your powers please."  
  
David stood up and spread his arms out and wings shot out of them, his glasses glowed blue and out of nowhere birds appeared in front of the office window, he took off his glasses and a powerful blue beam shot out of his eyes shattering the window. The Professor look clearly impressed. Misty stood up and put her hand on the desk and it froze completely. Jon then made a huge atom ball right into his hands. The Professor then spoke "Thank you, for that demestration. Now it is time you met some of the other X-men.  
  
Several Days past since the new arrivals met the rest of the X-men. David and Logan clearly didn't like each other and it showed that one day but this was not a ordinally day it was a day that would change everybodys future (If you want to know what happens you have to read the next chapter and find out. Chapter 2 coming soon) 


	2. The Event

For those of you who did not read the first chapter here is what happened Professor X got new members for his team and that is about it but don't worry it gets better later on cause this is a 15 chapter story. And now our feature presentation (sarcastic laugh)  
  
  
  
1 THE EVENT  
  
Several weeks later after the X-men came David and Logan were sparring in the danger room while every one watch them, well, not everybody Jon was tryingto get to know Jean a lot better and spent his spare time talking to Jean.  
  
Down in the Danger Room David Logan was a sight to watch because both of them were using their full strengh to beat each other. David threw a punch that would destroyed a brick wall right into Logans face. Logan went flying across the room but recovered nicely, he then extended his claws. Logan went charging at David but David grabbed his arm threw him up into the air and punch his gut hard! Logan went straight into the air, David extended his wings and flew up at Logan,grabbed him and body-slammed Logan into the ground, David with a viser because he could not control his own eyes like Scott shot a low powered optic blast at Logan defeating him.  
  
"This fight is over." Said David roughly wiping his blood off his chin.  
  
Logan then said "I get you next time!"  
  
"That's what you said yesterday. Face it you can't beat me and you'll never will."  
  
This push Logan over the edge and charged David claws and everything but David expecting this backfist Logan in the face without even looking knocking him out and everything.  
  
Everybody looked shocked except Misty and Jon.  
  
"Geez! He knocked him out cold without even trying, nobody been able to do that before." Said Scott  
  
Jon spoke up "Well isn't it obvoius My dad is stronger."(bet you didn't see that one coming Jon is David's adopted son hang on there is more suprises coming)  
  
"Scott help me get him to the med room he won't be waking up any time soon."  
  
"Sure Jean, I still can't believe David beat him so easy."  
  
"Um David honey did you have to hit him so hard." Said Misty.(David's Wife. What did I tell you)  
  
"Yes I did Mist because I don't care about him too much and I don't know if I ever will."  
  
Xavier(telepathy) X-men report to my office right away its urgent.  
  
"Hey everybody go to the Professors office while Jean and I bring Logan to the med room we will meet you there.  
  
The Xmen hurryed to the Professors office and when they got there the whole mansion started to shake they ran to the nearest window and looked at the sky and saw it turn completely dark, a huge mushroom cloud appeared out of nowhere then a laser beam shot out of it hit the moon and everyone saw the moon explode.  
  
To see what happens and who cause this event read the next chapter coming soon. 


	3. The Mission

THE MISSION  
  
  
  
None of the X-men could not believe of what they just saw. They did not know who could of caused such a thing. They tore their eyes away from the window and headed towards the Professor's office. When they got there the Professor was out of his chair and on the floor bleeding really bad. Rogue screamed. "Oh my god! Professor! Scott yelled. David was the first to get to him.  
  
"Someone blasted him good, but he will be okay just as long he gets some help. Scott help me get him to the med room." David said.  
  
"What are we going to do, I bet this has something to do with the moon exploding." Cried out Jean.  
  
David spoke "I do not know but I am sure Magneto has something to do with this."  
  
"How do you know about Magneto, we never told you about him." Scott said.  
  
"I ran into him years ago he had almost killed me but I had escaped and for 15 years I wanted revenge against him." Said David. "JON"  
  
Jon was not there, in fact Jon hasn't been there since the Danger Room, and that beam looked a lot like Jon's energy beam. Could Jon be responsible for the moon? No, thought David, that was impossible Jon does not know how to make his beams that strong yet he wasn't train for that. Besides we got more important things to worry about, like who attack the Professor? Why was the moon the target? Then David got an idea. "Guys I have a plan.  
  
Deep across the ocean inside Magnetos liar Professor X was sitting in a metal chair while a evil Magneto stood beside him laughing his lungs out.  
  
"The X-men should find out that they found a fake Professor in the office any time now. Energy you did a great job getting the Professor for me and my plans."  
  
Jon Rigg or Energy walked up to Magneto "Yes I did a great job, frankly I'm quite proud of my work. On another topic what about my powers you promised me." Asked Jon  
  
"Oh yes your powers. SO you want your powers multiply by ten huh." Said Magneto roughly. "Step into the chamber."(Author's note this is the same machine he used in the episode "The Cauldron") Jon step into the machine. Magneto turn on the switch and inside the machine, lightning bolts zapped into Jon enlarging his muscles turning his hair gold, making his eyes glow orange, after a few minutes the pain started to get to him, at first it was light then it became execrating, then it felt that he was going to die then it stop like it never happened.  
  
"Okay, you may step out now." Magneto's voice boomed in the chamber.  
  
Jon came out looking a lot stronger, strong enough to beat his father.  
  
"I have been waiting for this moment all my life."  
  
"I sure you have."  
  
"Magneto what is your plan."  
  
"I'm glad you ask. Well since my power has been upgraded, I used it to create a powerful beam to destroy the moon, and since the moon has a magnetic field I can use the remaining pieces to hold the world ransom, and if they do not bow to my wishes I will use the moon fragments and bring them down to earth and then I will make a perfect race of mutants for me to rule. That is my plan energy and no one will stop me, not even the X-men.  
  
"That will never happen Magneto." Said the Professor awaked for the first time "the x-men will beat you, we always found a way to beat you and this time it will be no different."  
  
"Oh I don't know about that Professor this time I am unbeatable and you won't be able to help them they are not smart enough to come up with a good plan to beat my excellent plan." Magneto said.  
  
"There, finally it is finished. The X-Jet is able to fly. Now everyone huddle up I have a plan." Said David.  
  
Everyone huddle up to David, several hours past since the moon explosin it was all over the news every single television station had it on the broad cast. They had found out some things like Magneto is behind this, Jon had disappeared, Professor was kiddnapped since they had a bleeding robotic dummy.  
  
"Now since the blackbird is able to fly, we go to the place where the beam came out of, quietly we spread out and commicate with other often and find out what is going on once we find that out we group again and come up with another plan, and so far that is the plan, I believe that Jon has something to do with this and if that is true we will need a couple of X- men to take him out. Now are your ready then lets go.  
  
Everybody nodded.  
  
"Wait, Let me come with you." Said Logan  
  
"Cool, now suit up." Said David  
  
TO BE CONTINUED: CHAPTER 4 COMING SOON. 


End file.
